smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfette's Inner Beauty
"Smurfette's Inner Beauty" is a story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. About The Story This is one of Vic George's story ideas for the series from the late 1990s. It is similar to the idea behind the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Man Of The People", where Counselor Deanna Troi was being used as a "psychic receptacle" for an alien ambassador during one of his missions to mediate peace between two warring factions, with the negative emotions that he was psychically pumping into Troi causing her to age rapidly. At the time that the story idea was conceived, Hogatha would be interacting with Harlequin through a magic mirror-based social network similar to that of the popular America Online service of the late 1990s, but it was now adapted into a fictional medieval fantasy version of Facebook. Plot Summary It is the time of the annual Smurf Art Festival in the Smurf Village, and as Smurfette has been chosen to be the subject of the Smurf Art Festival during Empath's first year home from permanently leaving Psychelia, Hogatha has been invited to attend the Wizard's Ball by the real Harlequin who wanted to see her in all her true beauty. Realizing that Smurfette's beauty came from the spells that made her into a real Smurf, Hogatha uses the Spell of Syphonia to drain Smurfette of her beauty in order for the evil witch to become beautiful, thus causing Smurfette to age in a matter of hours. Empath and Papa Smurf must then figure out how to restore Smurfette and keep her from aging to the point of death by putting an end to the Spell of Syphonia. Notes * Smurfette mentions the events that went on in "Smurfette's Golden Tresses", while Hogatha mentions those from "Hogatha's Heart Throb" and "The Magic Earrings". * Brainy saying "goodbye, blue world" in Empath's dream is taken from the [[The Smurfs (film series)|2011 Smurfs movie]]. * Magebook is a parody of the real-life social network Facebook. * It is one of the few stories where Tapper uses the phrase "blessed smurfs of Éire", referring to the Emerald Isle's name from its patron goddess. * The line Brainy almost tries to say before he gets knocked off the window is "Wisdom is the abstract of the past, but beauty is the promise of the future," quoted from Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr. * The wizard called Mezmaron is named for a similar character from Hanna-Barbera's Pac-Man animated series of the 1980s. Title Translations * French - La beauté intérieure de la Schtroumpfette * Spanish - La belleza interior de Pitufina * German - Die innere Schönheit von Schlumpfine * Italian - La bellezza interiore di Puffetta * Dutch - De innerlijke schoonheid van Smurfin The Story * /Part 1/ * /Part 2/ * /Part 3/ * /Part 4/ * /Part 5/ * /Part 6/ Possible Voice Cast Smurfs * Empath - Robert Duncan McNeil * Papa Smurf - Ethan Phillips * Smurfette - Hynden Walch * Brainy - Fred Armisen * Clumsy - Jack McBrayer * Sassette - Tara Strong * Snappy - Nancy Cartwright * Nat - Tress MacNeille * Slouchy - Pamela Hayden * Tapper - Karl Hanover * Duncan McSmurf - Alan Cumming Humans * Hogatha - Grey Griffin * Harlequin - Gideon Emery Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Full story plot summaries Category:Story main pages Category:Stories focusing on Smurfette Category:Stories featuring Hogatha